Captured Requiem
by Tayjay101
Summary: Two monkeys named Specter and White meet Glados and are sent on a mission. A mission that could put their lives at stake.
1. Chapter 1

GlaDOS cursed silently. Why had she just let Chell go like that? She could not comprehend what was going through her at that moment. She was a fool for listening to Caroline. However, she would not let this discourage her. Discouragement was for the weak. And surely she was not weak. While experimenting with some new technology, GlaDOS decided to check on the computer screen. For some reason, two life forms were detected moving throughout the Aperture Science base. They were not identified as test subjects should be properly identified. She decided to go investigate the problem.

She connected to her camera mainframe, and saw the two figures walking through the halls. She identified them to be a primate species, yet they were surprisingly humanoid. One had a superior sense to him that she respected. He had white spiky hair poking out of his helmet that stood on end with light purple coloring on the tips, with white fur all over his arms. He wore an official-looking suit with a red bowtie.

The second monkey was dressed in a white lab coat and looked like he was very tech-like. There was nothing more to describe him, but suddenly GlaDOS felt something she could not compute. What was this thing she could not compute? It didn't matter. She would settle that later.

Against her programming, she decided to make a confrontation with the two monkeys. "What are you doing here?" she snapped in a robotic voice. The one in the suit looked surprised, and looked around. His gaze landed on a camera that moved to examine them. He cautiously said, "We are here to look around." GLaDOS whirred softly in her chamber. These obviously were not normal monkeys. Maybe she could lead them on and catch them so she could test them. They could be valuble to her research. "I could show you around. It's not often I get...visitors." She said to them through the intercom. Specter glanced over at White, who shrugged. Noticing their hesitation, GLaDOS said, "I made a cake, it's so delicious and moist. You can have some, I left it in a room near the other side of the facility. Just follow this hall..." She began to tell them where the cake was, and if a robot could smile, she would be smiling. Evilly.

Specter and White followed all of GLaDOS's instructions, while walking the bleak halls of Aperture. After what seemed like hours, they reached a door, which opened automaticly. Inside the room was darker than the other rooms they had passed. In the middle of this room there was a cake sitting on a pedestal, in the light. Specter looked at it curiously and cautiously. "...Cake." He said. White nodded, "Cake." GLaDOS said over the intercom, "Why don't you take a slice? This may be your last chance..." She had always had this room as bait, so naturally it had a drop down cage. The glass cage fell quickly so they couldn't escape. Specter gasped, "No...not again..." Again they were caged, trapped and helpless...

Specter pounded on the glass, even flung the pedestal at the wall, but the glass was shatter-proof. White stood back as Specter began ruthlessly hitting the glass with the pedestal with his powers. GLaDOS watched intently, in their rage they did not notice her enter the room through the ceiling. White turned around and imediately saw her. White stepped back, "Specter, look!" Specter turned and they saw the giant A.I that was GLaDOS.

GLaDOS was surprised. How did this 'Specter' do that? She had never seen anything like that before. She shook it off and moved closer to look intimidating, and asked again, "Why are you here?" Specter snarled, "I already told you, we were looking around!" GLaDOS looked over at the other monkey, who was adjusting his glasses meekly. She felt strange noticing this, but again shook it off like nothing. She looked back at the one called Specter, and said, "Do not make me realese the neurotoxin. I want to know exactly who you are and why you are here."

Specter grimaced, neurotoxin? "I'm serious, we were only looking around!" GLaDOS remained silent, they seemingly were not lying. She canceled the neurotoxin program on her internal system. "You're an A.I, aren't you?" White asked. GLaDOS twitched. Is Caroline the one who is bothering her? She answered, "Yes, I am. I am GLaDOS, I have complete control over this entire facility." GLaDOS stared at them, and she felt the urge to test them strengthen. She moved closer, "I have a request of you. Do you think you could find someone for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

White glanced up at the A.I. referred to as GLaDOS. Why was she trapping them like this? She should really just cut it out! But he couldn't help but be in awe at her programming. She was a magnificent structure. He turned to Specter, who was thinking, and stopped to contemplate this over as well. White and Specter were deep in thought, pondering GLaDOS' request. He decided he wanted all the details and asked her, "Who do you want us to find?" GLaDOS sighed as she mechanically said, "Her name is Chell. She was a test subject here. But she got away."

White could tell the request was an important mission. And GLaDOS was an important seeming piece of equipment. Of course, she had just trapped them in cages.

White looked at Specter, wondering what decision they'd have to make. Would they go on this mission to find Chell or fight their way out of the testing facility? Specter appeared to be deep in thought.

Finally they made their decision. "We'll find her," Specter replied briefly. The cages around them slowly opened and the monkeys were freed once more. GLaDOS spoke to them once more, saying, "I'll do what I can to help you. Here are two Aperture Science Handheld Portal Devices or Portal Guns for short."

Suddenly two guns fell into the middle of the room. White picked one up and shot a blue portal at a wall. He jumped back, surprised at the device's abilities. He shot an orange portal at another wall and walked into the blue one. Specter looked on in shock as White appeared at the orange portal. Specter carefully picked up the other gun.

"Much testing has gone into this device. It still needs more testing," GLaDOS said. Specter knew he had heard those words before, but he didn't dwell on it long. He decided to try his gun out. He shot a red portal on the floor in front of him, but he didn't expect the recoil and shot a purple portal on the ceiling above him. He looked up at them, and jumped into the red one, creating an endless fall. Specter was beginning to feel nauseous, so he jumped out of the fall. White looked at him like he was mental for a few seconds before continuing his experiments. GLaDOS recorded this data as she watched them screw around with the guns. They were doing the exact same thing Chell did when she got the gun...She shook that thought away. If they were going to leave, they needed some way to communicate...Ah, a companion cube would be a more useful object to use, she had entire warehouses full of them.

GLaDOS said mechanically, "Deploying weighted companion cube in three...two...one." A light grey cube with a pink heart on it fell from a supply chute, landing with a thud. Specter and White stopped to look at it. "Why do we need this?" Specter asked. "This is a weighted companion cube that will serve as a communication device. It will never threaten to stab you." White looked at it more closely. It didn't look like a radio, or anything of the sort.

White lifted the cube up, it was surprisingly light. GLaDOS then opened a door on the opposite side of the room, "You will need practice to learn how to use the guns. Follow this hall and it'll lead you to the test chambers." Specter and White followed the hallway, and there was an elevator at the end. They went down a level, and walked up a small flight of stairs. They were now standing in a crisp white room, with two lasers within it. Specter walked further in and saw that they needed to direct the lasers into three ports. Specter looked around and saw a strange cube, with greenish reflective mirrors on every side. It must redirect the lasers, he mused. White must have been thinking the same thing, as he used the portal gun to lift the cube and move it to where it was blocking one of the lasers. He then placed it to where it redirected a laser diagonally into a wall. Specter then got an idea, he fired a red portal where the laser was, then a purple portal on the wall in front of the three laser ports. The two lasers were directed into the second and third ports. White looked around, where was the other laser? He looked upward, and the laser was situated on the walls. He used his portals to direct the other laser into the last port, allowing them to continue onward. GLaDOS watched as they walked into the elevator. She moved them to a more complicated test. The next test was a co-op room, another laser based test. There were two laser nodes, separated by two walls. There was only one laser in the room. Specter examined the room for a moment, before placing a portal where the laser hit the wall, and then placed another portal on the other side, making the first node power up. White realized the solution of the test and fired portal where Specter's laser ended, and placed his other portal on the other side of that wall. "Good job." GLaDOS said. "This proves you are not completely incompetent." Specter looked angry for a moment, before going through the door.

"This next test involves hard light bridges. If you rubbed your face on one, it would be like standing outside with the sun shining on your face. It would also set your hair on fire, so don't actually do it." GLaDOS said. Specter cautiously stepped unto the glowing blue bridge. This bridge went off across the room, ending in a wall that abruptly stopped it from going completely across. White fired a portal onto the dark wall above the doorway, but a portal did not appear. GLaDOS noticed this and said, "The portal gun can only work on certain surfaces." White frowned, "The gun will not be very useful if we venture outside then." If a robot could facepalm, GLaDOS probably would just then. How did she not think of that?

"Maybe you could experiment on it, White." Specter said. White nodded, "GLaDOS, do you think you could lend me a hand?" GLaDOS contemplated his request for a minute, then responded by opening a shortcut to the left of the room. All test chambers have an exit elevator back to the main part of the facility, and this elevator was close to the tech labs. Specter and White entered the elevator and they began their ascent.

"Alright, let me see..." White muttered as he tried to concentrate on the work in front of him. He pondered what he should do to fix this gun and allow it to work on more, if not all, surfaces. He carefully split the gun in half to see its main components. It took him about an hour, but he managed to tweak the gun. He shot a portal onto the ceiling and another onto the back wall just to make sure it worked. His calculations had been correct and the portals worked as always. White did the same to Specter's gun as well.

White glanced up at GLaDOS. There was something about her that made White feel strange, but he just didn't quite know what it was. He adjusted his glasses as he returned Specter's new gun to him. Specter chose to try it out as well, with equal success.

"Good," GLaDOS replied in awe. How had a creature like a monkey done such a thing? He was surely as great as any scientist at the facility. She felt her mechanics whir slightly. What was this thought she was processing? Perhaps it was admiration for his skills. Yes, that was it and nothing more. She ignored the thought and moved onward with the procedure.

"I believe," GLaDOS began, "that you are ready for the task." Two escape elevators appeared mysteriously from the middle of nowhere. Cautiously, the two apes boarded into them. The two of them hoped that this Chell would not be too hard to find and that this mission would be over soon. Their hopes were false ones.

"And remember," GLaDOS said to them as they left, "If you fail, I'll make you wish you could die…"


	3. Chapter 3

**(NOTICE: The rating of the story has been changed to T because of some future violence and stuff that will take place in later chapters. Just a warning.)**

Chell looked around the horizon, trying to find if any people were nearby. She hadn't seen people in a while, but it was ok because her best friend, the companion cube, was still by her side. She remembered how she had felt when GLaDOS had made her incinerate her friend. She shuddered. Nobody should ever have to suffer like it just her, or did she see shadows in the distance? Chell was curious and decided to run faster towards them. They saw her as well, and pulled out some sort of net and a club. They weren't going to attack her, were they? Chell remained silent as they approached her.

Finally the figures came into better vision. It was, in fact, two children. One was a girl dressed in pink with brown hair that rested in pigtails. The other, a boy, had spiky blue hair and wore a white and red jacket. When they saw her, their nets and stun clubs went down immediately. Chell was puzzled.

"Oh sorry! We thought you were Specter!" the girl said quickly. The boy shoved her, as if he thought she was saying too much. Specter? Who was this Specter? Chell decided to ask them. She moved her mouth to speak but then remembered that she couldn't. How would she communicate with these strange kids if she couldn't speak?

"Wait a second," Kei said quickly. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "I keep these with me sometimes," Kei said vaguely. Chell took the notepad from him. She would be able to communicate with them! She grabbed the pencil and wrote, '_My name is Chell_'.'

"Chell?" Yumi said curiously. "Well, it's really nice to meet you, Chell." The two of them shook hands. Chell wanted to shake hands with Kei, but he seemed less trusting of her. Instead, she pulled out the notepad again and wrote, '_Who is Specter?_'

"I guess if we really have to tell you," Kei replied. "Specter is an evil monkey who just wants to rule the world. We caught him but he escaped. And now we have to find him." Chell nodded and wrote, '_Can I help you?_'

"We're fine," Kei said quickly, but Yumi gave him a stern look.

"Wait, no! Maybe you can help us." Yumi said, stopping Kei. Yumi pulled out her stun club and net, handing the net to Chell.

"Do you want to help us, Chell?" Kei asked. Chell nodded, she wondered what she could help them with with this net. Yumi looked around, and saw a woodland animal foraging nearby, and whispered to Chell to catch it with the net. Chell looked at the animal hesitantly, and then crept up to it, quickly flinging the net over it. In a flash of light the animal disappeared. Chell was surprised, but didn't show it as she turned to the kids, who were smiling and nodding.

"C'mon," Kei said, "Let's go to our base camp." They began their trek through the woods quietly. He had to admit, Chell had some talent at catching animals. Maybe she could help them catch Specter and White. He still felt like he had failed when he had not killed Specter and White the last time they had caught them, or at least kept them in permanent captivity or something. After all, they had succeeded with the others… But now they had a new ally who could bring them to victory.

The campsite in the woods was small, but Chell rather liked it. There was no machinery bossing her around and nobody could incinerate her cube or tell her she couldn't marry the morality core or try to kill her. Well, actually, they could try to kill her but it was an unlikely situation. She tried not to stress over it all.

Yumi smiled at Chell, and Chell smiled back. The two were becoming good friends easily. But with every action comes consequences. And because of one alliance, a search for Chell became a war between monkeys and humankind.


	4. Chapter 4

"I should not have let them go," Glados processed. Fluorescent lights flickered off and on like fireflies. She whirred gently. The facility, lonely, desolate, was like an empty forest, with the walls looming like dark trees that blocked out any light. It was like it begged for life to fill its passageways, for test subjects to be absolute morons in. There was no one for her to harass. She didn't need Chell to fill that hole, she realized too late. Perhaps she could call White back; he would make a good test subject. Chell was a failure; her tests were conclusive. White held potential as an interesting lab rat. That was all.

"We see her," she heard Specter say. Startled, she remembered she had given them a communications device. All that was left was to call the monkeys back to her. To them the promises of cake and home were potential leverages. Preferably, White would come back to her just for her asking, because he was an amazing scientist, and a funny thing at that.

"It doesn't matter," Glados said. "I'm calling back the mission; I changed my mind. I'll reward you, just report back to the testing facility."

"Are you not a machine?" White asked. There was something feral in his tone. It gave her feelings- bashful? No, apprehensive was a better word.

"Yes, I am GLaDOS. It stands for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. I am the central core to the Aperature Science Enrichment Center, and.."

"I figured that much out, you talking shish kebab," White laughed. "But machines don't think for themselves, and they always have a weak spot? You seem... like something I've never seen."

"Am I sensing hostility?" GLaDOS asked. "A hostile monkey, telling me that he knows more about me than I do. If you were a bit more quiet, you'd almost be Chell."

"I've built robots stronger than you."

"Well, I," she stammered. "I'd like to show you my strength." She could hear Specter groaning loudly in the background, making some sort of comment about how he wished he had chopped the entire globe in half while he still had the chance. The groan continued into a rant about how at least the professor created technology that was actually useful, instead of making something akin to a talking potato. Then the groaning stopped. Then a screech. Then a whimper. "White?" She paused. "White?"

He said nothing.

* * *

><p>Tents were haphazardly hammered into the ground, leaning colors orange and yellow along the landscape like a carnival. A few empty food cans lay scattered. There were lots of equipment Chell knew neither the intent nor the purpose for. It was a cacophony of warm senses. How much had she missed in such a time like this to rise up to find cartoonish children, out on their own in the fields? Had they no mothers?<p>

_What are you really out here for? _She wrote, handing it to Yumi. Kei stood with his hands crossed.

"I told you that already, silly!" she laughed. "We have to catch Specter!"

_But why? _If she wrote any more today, she might get carpal tunnel.

"He wants to rule the world," Kei sighed. Although he pretended Chell was glass, he kept glancing over at her every few seconds, keeping his eyes glued to her. Chell saw curiosity there.

"Specter is not a very nice monkey," Yumi interrupted, a cold heart in her tone. "He's hurt a lot of people we care about, and he threatens all of us. Ever since the Specter TV incident, we've had him captured, but he broke free. We've decided it's no longer safe to keep him around, even in captivity." No more free chances. She understood.

"There's signs of him somewhere out here," Kei said, fiddling around with some equipment. "Yesterday, it said he was below the ground." There's that moment, sometimes, where the warm feelings in your heart completely drop out of your system and into your knees, shaking, with a heavy twinge left in its place. For Chell, hoping for the best was not an option anymore. She got out her paper pad again.

_Where underground? _she wrote. Yumi motioned for her to come over and smiled. Chell stood up and peered at the strange device Yumi had.

"He wears a helmet to make him smart," Yumi smiled. "He's dependent on it. Isn't that sad? Well, we put a tracker on it, and he still doesn't know. This screen here tells us where he is now." She pointed at a main screen on the device she was holding. Another panel slid out from the side. "I can put the time here, and it will tell me where the tracker was during that time... to an extent."

"And I thought I sounded boring and brainy," Kei laughed. Yumi kicked him in the leg and threw him off balance, laughing. For humans taking out a global threat, Chell thought they were too immature. They were children. Who would send children to do something like this?

"The tracker a few days ago was somewhere north," Yumi attended.

North. She had been walking south.

"It's been moving towards us for a while now, but a little to the east. We're not sure if it's because he knows we're here, but we're heading that way."

_What will happen when he shows up? _They were over their heads. They said they were tracking a monkey, but it sounded more like he was trapping them.

"We can handle it," Kei said. "We have experience."

"But you don't!" Yumi called out. "We have some time. I really want to show you how to use some of this equipment."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Kei laughed.

"Ooh!" She giggled. "I can teach you using songs!"


End file.
